


What is field and what is town

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные знакомства приводят к неожиданным последствиям, старые связи оказываются прочнее новых, но преданность и долг всё равно остаются во главе угла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is field and what is town

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Кью пришёл в МИ-6 уже после событий фильма "Скайфолл".  
> В названии использована строчка из песни “007 Is Also Gonna Die” группы Nephew.
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2013

Проехавшая мимо машина, попав колесом в выбоину, взметнула веер грязных брызг, часть из которых осела на джинсах и ботинках Джеффри. Он поспешил смахнуть капли прежде, чем они успеют полностью впитаться, и раздражённо выругался себе под нос. Дождь прошёл ночью, но низкие серые облака, лениво дрейфовавшие над самой головой, недвусмысленно намекали на продолжение банкета. Замечательная погода для середины мая. В такие моменты Джеффри жалел, что не может провести всю жизнь, не выходя из своего кабинета.

Он толкнул дверь, оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как очередной автомобиль обдал волной грязной воды очередного прохожего, и вошёл в бар.

Глазам почти не пришлось привыкать к смене освещения — после тусклой предвечерней серости улицы внутри казалось даже светло. Джеффри прошёл через зал, кивнув по дороге паре заметивших его знакомых. Добравшись до барной стойки, он занял своё обычное место, перебросился парой фраз с барменом и принялся разглядывать посетителей. С кем-то он был неплохо знаком, кого-то знал в лицо, других видел в первый раз. Случайных людей здесь почти не бывало — бар не значился в списке самых модных мест, но был хорошо известен в определённых кругах. Это место, строго говоря, не было гей-баром, скорее — переходной зоной, территорией, где можно было как найти себе партнёра на ночь, так и просто хорошо провести время. Джеффри приходил сюда и за тем, и за другим.

У каждого есть свой определённый график жизни. Большинство нормальных людей работают пять дней в неделю, отдыхают или проводят с семьёй остальные два и раз в полгода берут двухнедельный отпуск, чтобы съездить куда-нибудь за границу, или навестить родственников в Шотландии, или доделать, наконец, ремонт на кухне, или просто провести время в своё удовольствие. Сотрудников МИ-6, правда, нормальными людьми назвать сложно, но Джеффри Бутройд выделялся даже среди них. Он единственный (кроме главы МИ-6 Гарета Мэллори) работал семь дней в неделю, без выходных, порой даже без перерывов на сон, а после каждой крупной операции брал недельный отгул.

В первый же свободный вечер он приходил сюда; это было своего рода ритуалом очищения, возвращения в реальный мир. Он снимал очки, менял их на линзы, шёл в парикмахерскую, чтобы привести в порядок отросшие волосы, надевал любимую кожаную куртку и превращался из главы отдела Q в Джеффри Бутройда, программиста-фрилансера, живущего в Белгравии в квартире-студии, подаренной ему богатыми родителями.

Джеффри скользнул незаинтересованным взглядом по смазливому мажору, явно забредшему сюда случайно в поисках шумной тусовки; чуть качнул головой в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Ричарда — они были знакомы уже года три и периодически проводили вместе ночи, но сегодня Джеффри искал не этого. Последняя операция, в которой он принимал участие, отняла много сил и нервов, и чтобы выкинуть её из головы, нужно было что-то новое и непривычное.

— Тебе что-нибудь заказать?

Джеффри обернулся и увидел сидящего у другого конца стойки мужчину лет пятидесяти. Седая щетина, слишком пронзительные голубые глаза, скучающий вид. Не красавчик, но лицо довольно приятное, хоть и простоватое. Его можно было бы принять за какого-нибудь работягу или просто пьяницу, если бы не эти глаза. Джеффри не мог даже понять, кажутся ли они ему неприятными или привлекательными. Так или иначе, незнакомец был явно пьян, и двойная порция виски, стоявшая перед ним, давала понять, что он не намерен останавливаться на достигнутом.

— Мне уже есть тридцать, спасибо, — с холодной вежливостью ответил Джеффри.

— Я что, так похож на педофила? — усмехнулся тот и прежде, чем Джеффри ответил, протянул руку — каким-то змеиным, одновременно ленивым и опасным движением: — Хант. Джексон Хант.

Джеффри чуть помедлил, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие. У Ханта оказались сильные пальцы, но ладонь Джеффри он сжал почти мимолётно, и тому подумалось, что так обычно пожимают руку те, кто привык ломать запястья одним движением.

— Джеффри, — представился он, несколько мгновений покатал на языке свою фамилию, но затем решил, что это будет слишком. — Просто Джеффри.

— Так что ты будешь? Просто Джеффри, — Хант ухмыльнулся.

— Виски с содовой.

Хант махнул слышавшему их разговор бармену, и секунд через пятнадцать тот подтолкнул к Джеффри наполненный стакан. Хант поднялся со своего табурета и занял свободное место слева от него. Вблизи Джеффри понял, что ему нет ещё пятидесяти. Лет сорок пять-сорок семь, может, меньше, но точно не больше. Да и щетина у него вовсе не седая, просто светлая. Но побриться всё равно стоило бы.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Хант. Джеффри вздохнул. Почему-то он внутренне приготовился к тому, что это знакомство окажется по-настоящему необычным, но, очевидно, интуиция, которой он и так-то не привык доверять, подвела и в этот раз. Всё будет, как обычно: ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, без которого обе стороны предпочли бы обойтись, но который всё равно будут вести, следуя каким-то загадочным правилам приличия; секс в квартире Джеффри — он всегда предпочитал спать в своей постели, а о безопасности особо не беспокоился; затем — либо скомканное прощание утром, либо неделя бурных отношений.

— Фрилансер. Программист. Нет, разработкой сайтов не занимаюсь.

— Я даже не успел спросить, — Хант шутливо поднял обе руки.

Джеффри пожал плечами и сделал глоток. К сожалению, на это надо было ответить, если он не собирался провести полночи в поисках подходящего парня.

— Все спрашивают, — пояснил он с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Я слишком плохо разбираюсь в программировании, чтобы задавать какие-то вопросы, — хмыкнул Хант.

— А ты чем занимаешься? — спросил Джеффри, потому что это было вежливым — поддержать беседу, повторив вопрос собеседника.

— Тоже фрилансер, в некотором смысле, — Хант ухмыльнулся. Свой стакан он держал в руках, болтая виски в нём, но за последние несколько минут не сделал ни одного глотка, и Джеффри начинал задумываться о том, что это могло бы значить. Он уже достаточно пьян? Он не хочет напиваться ещё сильнее при Джеффри? Он вовсе не пьян, а только прикидывается, и на самом деле он маньяк? Или же он просто пьёт со скуки, которую в настоящий момент вместо алкоголя разгоняет разговором? — Военный в отставке.

— М-м!

Джеффри мог бы сказать что-то умное на тему того, что из них двоих как раз Хант является настоящим фрилансером в историческом значении этого слова. Но он уже давно усвоил, что подобные реплики не добавляют ему очков при знакомстве с потенциальными любовниками. Вместо этого он допил свой виски с содовой, стукнул стаканом по столешнице и махнул бармену, чтобы тот повторил.

— Я живу неподалёку, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как бармен ловко жонглирует бутылками.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — насмешливо протянул Хант и всё же сделал глоток из своего стакана. — Ещё пару минут назад ты принял меня за педофила, а теперь приглашаешь к себе? Я такой обаятельный, или у тебя влечение к риску?

— Влечение к риску — это как влечение к смерти?

— Только влечение к риску, — кивнул Хант, улыбаясь. Он чуть помедлил и добавил: — Мой прежний начальник считал, что у меня оно есть. Другие думали, что я просто хочу сдохнуть, а он был уверен, что дело именно в этом.

— Обыкновенная адреналиновая зависимость, — Джеффри пожал плечами.

Хант неожиданно рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Да ты романтик.

— Я программист, — возразил тот.

— А как же романтика двоичного кода и всё такое?

Джеффри презрительно фыркнул и демонстративно отпил из своего стакана. Пожалуй, Хант не так уж и скучен.

Хант прищурился, явно о чём-то задумавшись, затем отставил почти нетронутый виски в сторону и бросил на стойку деньги.

— Пойдём.

Джеффри поставил стакан на стойку почти с радостью — вторая порция совершенно не лезла в горло, да и мысли его уже вовсю крутились вокруг более интересных занятий, которым он мог посвятить ночь.

— Только учти, тебе придётся сначала побриться.

Ему определённо начинал нравиться смех Ханта.

 

В отличие от других военных, с которыми Джеффри спал или которых просто видел раздетыми, у Ханта совершенно не было татуировок. Шрамов у него не было тоже, но это могло означать, что он просто не бывал в горячих точках. Джеффри водил пальцем по загорелой коже, обводил контуры лопаток, пересчитывал позвонки, словно пытаясь нащупать невидимые узоры, скрытые от глаз. Если бы не политика МИ-6, запрещавшая сотрудникам иметь татуировки, у Джеффри их было бы как минимум две. Эмблему Звёздного флота Объединённой Федерации на груди, напротив сердца, он едва не сделал на первом курсе колледжа. Одну из буддийских мантр (он так и не смог выбрать, какую) он хотел вытатуировать на руке, когда выпустился первым в своём классе. Возможно, он бы сделал ещё и третью — Джеффри всегда восхищали татуировки якудзы, отличавшиеся красотой, искусным исполнением и глубоким символизмом.

Хант остался. Не сбежал наутро после их первой ночи, не попытался исчезнуть через пару дней. Он вёл себя так, словно ему совершенно всё равно — уходить или нет. Джеффри не то чтобы был против, но ему не хватало какой-то определённости. Определённостью от Ханта даже не пахло.

— Завтра последний день моего отпуска, — сказал Джеффри как-то утром. Утром это можно было назвать только условно — дело шло к двум часам дня, но Джеффри, пользуясь возможностью, спал подолгу. Хант, напротив, вставал рано и шёл на пробежку; когда он возвращался, Джеффри как раз сонно выползал из постели.

— Ты же фрилансер.

Хант стоял у плиты со сковородкой в руках и, энергично встряхивая её, жарил тосты. Он уже успел принять душ, но не потрудился одеться и был босиком и в одних лишь трусах.

— Завтра стартует крупный проект, — Джеффри пожал плечами и налил себе вчерашний чай. Хант непонятно хмыкнул, отобрал у него чашку и включил электрический чайник. Снова пожав плечами, Джеффри уселся за стол. — В общем, меня в ближайший месяц дома почти не будет.

— М-м, — протянул Хант. Он выключил конфорку и стряхнул тосты в тарелку. — И что?

Джеффри подумал, что стоило бы начать злиться. Однако ему почему-то совершенно не хотелось.

— Я тебя, типа, выгоняю.

— Потому что у тебя на меня не будет времени в ближайший месяц, — Хант кивнул и с удовольствием надкусил тост. Джеффри посмотрел на еду без особого энтузиазма.

— Но ты выгоняться не желаешь.

— Если бы ты сказал, что я тебе надоел, я бы ушёл. Наверное.

— Тебе хоть есть, куда идти? — насмешливо спросил Джеффри.

— У меня есть своя квартира.

Джеффри внимательно посмотрел на него, чувствуя себя так, будто узнал что-то, что не предназначалось для посторонних. У Ханта могла быть своя квартира, но возвращаться в неё ему явно не хотелось. Настолько, что он готов был жить с совершенно посторонним ему парнем, пока тот не решит его выгнать.

Впрочем, Джеффри был отчего-то уверен, что Хант не стал бы задерживаться, если бы ему не нравилась компания.

Он представил, как возвращается поздно ночью с работы, а дома его вместо затхлой пустоты и толстого слоя пыли ждут нагретая постель, заваренный чай и ужин в холодильнике. Правда, тут же поправил Джеффри самого себя, пыль, скорее всего, останется тоже, а на ужин будут суши на вынос, но это уже мелочи. 

— Ладно, — сказал он и взял второй тост. — Посмотрим.

Закипевший чайник громко щёлкнул, и Джеффри пополз заваривать себе чай.

***

Суматоха, охватившая МИ-6 после похищения британского посла в Перу, невольно передалась и отделу кибернетических разработок. Джеффри несколько суток подряд взламывал какие-то базы, сам даже не вполне понимая, что это и зачем, злился, ругался на подчинённых, дважды спасал свой ноутбук от разлитых жидкостей и банального падения на пол и мучительно пытался понять, почему незначительное происшествие где-то в Перу должно ввергать в хаос пол-Лондона.

Ив растолкала его вечером четвёртого дня. Джеффри отрубился прямо за своим рабочим столом, едва успев отправить аналитикам добытую информацию. Всего в паре шагов от него стоял удобный диван, на котором хоть раз спал каждый из сотрудников отдела, но Джеффри до него так и не добрался.

— М-м? Что-то случилось? — встрепенулся он, вскидываясь и нащупывая на столе свои очки.

— Тебя хочет видеть М. Прости, что разбудила, но твоя команда в один голос заявила, что они не станут рисковать здоровьем сами.

Джеффри смущённо улыбнулся. В последний раз, когда его пытались разбудить, он спросонья швырнул в кого-то кружкой. Но это случилось всего однажды! И кружку жалко было до сих пор.

В кабинете М отчётливо ощущался аромат сигаретного дыма. Джеффри знал, что это плохой знак: официально глава МИ-6 не курил, и к сигаретам прикасался, только когда ситуация становилась слишком нервной.

— Сэр, вызывали?

— Да. Садитесь, Кью.

М вышел из-за своего стола и прошёлся по кабинету, заложил обе руки в карманы. Он посмотрел в окно, глядя чуть исподлобья, затем развернулся к Джеффри.

— Благодаря полученной вами информации, мы смогли определить, кто финансировал убийство нашего посла в Перу.

— Убийство? — Джеффри удивился. — Мне казалось, речь шла о похищении.

М поморщился.

— Тело было найдено чуть больше суток назад. Так вот, мы выяснили, что за всем этим стоят наши старые знакомые — организация под названием «Квант». Вам что-нибудь известно о них?

— Я знаю историю работы МИ-6 за последние три десятилетия, но лишь в общих чертах.

— Этого достаточно, — М кивнул. — История с «Квантом» произошла ещё до меня. Таннер знает об этом гораздо больше. Но полной информацией о «Кванте» и, что важнее, опытом работы против них, обладает только один агент. Агент, который вёл это дело десять лет назад.

— Джеймс Бонд? Я читал о нём. Но он же мёртв.

— Мёртв? — переспросил М, о чём-то задумавшись. — Вы так любите совать нос в закрытые от вас базы, что я удивляюсь каждый раз, когда вы не в курсе чего-то. Нет, у вас просто не было допуска с этой информации.

Джеффри стало неуютно. Он действительно любил в свободное время поиграть с системой безопасности МИ-6; в конце концов, он был ответственным за её поддержание, а что может быть полезнее, чем проверка на слабые места в защите? А теперь оказывалось, что М всё это время был в курсе.

— Джеймс Бонд жив, — продолжил М. — Мы инсценировали его гибель, когда он подал в отставку, — стандартная процедура для агентов, проведших много операций и засветившихся в чужих спецслужбах.

— Вы хотите пригласить Бонда, чтобы он снова занялся делом «Кванта»?

— Именно.

— Но ему должно уже быть… сколько, лет пятьдесят?

М странно усмехнулся, как будто Джеффри сказал что-то крайне смешное.

— Поверьте, Кью, такие агенты, как Джеймс Бонд, остаются опасными в любом возрасте.

— М-м… хорошо. А при чём здесь я?

Во взгляде М отразилось что-то, подозрительно похожее на жалость. Он вернулся к столу, раскрыл одну из лежащих в стопке папок и вынул из неё фотографию.

— Вы знакомы с ним, Кью.

С фотографии на Джеффри смотрел Джексон Хант — моложе лет на десять, гладко выбритый и всё с тем же насмешливым взглядом холодных ярко-голубых глаз.

Джеффри сглотнул и понял, что не может выдохнуть. Он коснулся фотографии двумя пальцами, резко отдёрнул их, словно обжёгшись, и почти в панике поднял взгляд на М.

Про Бонда в МИ-6 знали все. Отделить правду от домыслов и легенд, ходивших от сотрудника к сотруднику, было непросто, но некий образ из всей этой разноголосицы вполне вырисовывался. Он был лучшим агентом МИ-6 за последние десятилетия. Это факт. Он получил статус два нуля, будучи старше самого взрослого из действовавших на тот момент агентов с лицензией на убийство. Это факт. Он один вызвал больше дипломатических осложнений, чем все остальные агенты с двумя нулями вместе взятые. Звучит смешно, но тоже факт. Он мастерски умел добывать информацию через постель, и большая часть женщин, с которыми он спал, проживала после этого недолго. И это тоже факт. Бонд представлялся Джеффри хладнокровным убийцей, красивым и обаятельным дьяволом с холодными голубыми глазами, внешне похожим, пожалуй, на 004, но постарше и опаснее.

Из всего этого у Джексона Ханта — у человека, которого Джеффри знал уже два с половиной месяца как Джексона Ханта и к которому успел привыкнуть под этим именем — были только глаза.

— Да, я знаю о ваших отношениях, — спокойно кивнул М. — Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы сами поговорили с ним и предложили ему вернуться.

— Но, сэр… — начал Джеффри, но М не дал ему договорить.

— Кроме того, ему понадобится напарник. Которому он бы доверял, в котором не видел бы для себя угрозы, и который при этом был бы достаточно вменяем, чтобы не делать глупостей.

— И вы предлагаете ему в напарники меня? «Не делать глупостей» — это не спать с ним больше?

М сжал губы, по его лицу пробежала тень, но ответил он совершенно спокойным тоном:

— Так как технически Бонд всё равно не будет сотрудником МИ-6, я не имею права вмешиваться в ваши личные отношения.

— Я могу отказаться от задания?

М, уже вернувшийся к своим документам, посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Простите, что?

Джеффри нервно усмехнулся.

 

Гарет Мэллори получил отчёт с анализом информации, полученной отделом Q, в шесть часов вечера, когда большинство нормальных офисных работников как раз выключают свои компьютеры и собираются идти домой, к жене и детям, уже вернувшимся из школы.

С женой у Мэллори не сложилось, детей не было тоже, как и какой-либо личной жизни вообще, и в шесть вечера его рабочий день был в самом разгаре. Строго говоря, его рабочий день на тот момент тянулся уже больше суток, но пять чашек кофе и выкуренная тайком от Манипенни сигарета пока позволяли ему сохранять сравнительную бодрость.

— Нет, — веско произнёс он и отложил папку. Таннер, простоявший всё это время на ногах, проигнорировав приглашение присесть, вздохнул.

— Сэр, пожалуйста. Подумайте об этом. Он знаком с «Квантом», он знает об их методах работы больше, чем любой другой агент. Кроме того, по своим профессиональным показателям он превосходит и 004, и 008, которых вы, скорее всего, думаете назначить на эту операцию.

На этом месте Мэллори недовольно поморщился: он действительно мысленно выбирал уже агентов на эту миссию; именно от личности агента зависело, как будет выстроен план.

— Он превосходил их, — сухо поправил он, — до дела Рауля Сильвы и гибели моей предшественницы.

— Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но ваши личные отношения не должны перевешивать государственные нужды.

Мэллори болезненно усмехнулся.

— Мои личные отношения с 007 не имеют отношения к делу. Я просто не думаю, что он нам нужен.

— Вот видите, сэр. Вы до сих пор называете его «007».

Мэллори постучал пальцами по столу. Он так и не отдал этот номер другому агенту. Одна лишь мысль о том, что кто-то другой будет входить в его кабинет со словами «007 на службу прибыл», вызывала у него стойкое неприятие. В конце концов, тот факт, что среди агентов с двойными нулями не было агента с кодовым номером «007», никак не влиял на безопасность страны, и совесть Мэллори была чиста.

— Насколько я помню, существовало подозрение, что руководство «Кванта» базируется на территории Англии?

— Да, сэр. В МИ-5 прорабатывали эту версию, но никаких подтверждений не нашли, и дело было закрыто.

— Подозреваю, М была этим не слишком довольна…

— Они закрыли дело, сэр, — педантично напомнил Таннер. — Это значит, что они больше не мешались у нас под ногами.

Мэллори хмыкнул и покачал головой. За четыре года, которые он провёл на посту главы МИ-6, он ко многому привык и многое усвоил, но некоторые вещи всё равно порой сбивали его с толку. Именно для таких случаев и существовал Таннер, лавировавший между негласными законами разведки, как рыба в воде.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мэллори. — Я подумаю об этом.

Таннер кивнул и вышел. Мэллори остался один на один с отчётом и мыслями о «Кванте» и Джеймсе Бонде.

Он выдвинул нижний ящик стола, достал пачку сигарет и закурил, подойдя к окну. Покрутил головой, разминая мышцы, потёр пальцами шею, расправил плечи.

Таннер был прав. Если Бонд не потерял форму, он действительно идеален для сложившейся ситуации. А в том, что Бонд не потерял форму, Мэллори не сомневался — отчёты наблюдателей, неотрывно следивших за отставным агентом, он получал каждую неделю. Какую бы стратегию не выбрал Мэллори, Бонд всегда умел подстраиваться. Вернее, будем откровенны: он всегда выстраивал свою и следовал ей, но результаты Мэллори чаще всего устраивали.

Всё остальное не должно было иметь значения. Включая причины, по которым Бонд ушёл из МИ-6, и причины, по которым Мэллори скрипел зубами, читая каждый новый отчёт от своих наблюдателей.

Он затушил сигарету и нажал кнопку громкой связи на коммутаторе.

— Мисс Манипенни, мне нужен Кью.

 

Бонд вошёл в его кабинет с таким видом, словно в последний раз был здесь вот только вчера. Мэллори вгляделся в его лицо, сравнивая с отпечатавшейся в памяти картинкой. Бонд совсем не изменился и не постарел; более того, он выглядел на пару лет моложе и свежее, чем прежде, и Мэллори не мог не отметить, что увольнение пошло ему на пользу.

Бонд был гладко выбрит, дорогой костюм сидел на нём как влитой, и только непроизвольный жест, которым бывший 007 периодически поправлял запонку, давал понять, что он отвык от костюмов.

— Спасибо, что выполнили мою просьбу, Кью.

Кью сдержанно кивнул. Он был предельно собран и совершенно невозмутим; глаза, смотревшие на главу МИ-6 сквозь стёкла очков, не выражали ровным счётом ничего. На Бонда он не смотрел. Очевидно, их разговор прошёл не лучшим образом. Мэллори усилием воли подавил злорадство.

— Добрый день, мистер Бонд.

— Добрый день, М, — Бонд посмотрел Мэллори прямо в глаза, спокойно и чуть насмешливо, и тот, зачем-то огладив галстук, перевёл взгляд на Кью.

— Вы оба летите в Перу. Вот ваши билеты, — он кивнул на конверт, лежавший на ближнем к ним краю стола. — Судя по собранной нашими аналитиками информации, люди «Кванта» задействованы в экспорте перуанского кокаина. Если предположить, что «Квант» так и не смог оправиться от удара, нанесённого ему действиями МИ-6 десять лет назад, то серьёзной опасности они не представляют. Однако я считаю этот вариант хоть и предпочтительным, но маловероятным.

— Кокаин для «Кванта» — это как-то мелковато, — задумчиво произнёс Бонд.

— Именно, — кивнул Мэллори. — Мы подозреваем, что за этим кроется что-то ещё. Посол Великобритании в Перу — слишком крупная персона, чтобы убивать его из-за каких-то пустяков.

— Вряд ли его устранил сам «Квант».

— Согласен. Больше похоже на работу местных чиновников, покрывающих наркотрафик.

— Посол сунул нос не в своё дело, они испугались и решили его убрать. Предположу, его перед смертью пытали?

Мэллори снова кивнул.

— Именно поэтому мы опасаемся, что времени мало. Скорее всего, «Квант» уже сворачивает свою деятельность.

— Но им необходимо переправить на новую локацию весь свой груз.

— И ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы выяснить, что это за груз, куда его везут и кто в этом задействован.

— Вам не кажется странным, что во всё это влез именно британский посол?

Мэллори чуть заметно улыбнулся. Он почти успел забыть, что именно делало Бонда первоклассным агентом.

— Кажется, мистер Бонд. Ещё какие-нибудь вопросы?

— У меня есть один, — Кью, всё это время просидевший неподвижно, наконец пошевельнулся. — Зачем в Перу лететь мне?

— Я не являюсь агентом, и меня должен кто-то сопровождать. Я прав? — Бонд приподнял бровь, глядя на Мэллори.

— Отчасти. Я уверен, что устройства, разработанные Кью, помогут в вашей операции. А так как вы ранее с ними не работали, Кью проведёт инструктаж на месте.

— Я не летаю, сэр, — сухо напомнил Кью.

— Возьмите с собой успокоительное, — слишком резко отозвался Мэллори и, поймав смеющийся взгляд Бонда, мысленно обругал себя за несдержанность. Кью, по всей видимости, ничего не заметил и лишь мрачно поджал губы.

— Мистер Бонд, не забудьте, что вам ещё нужно пройти тест на физическую и психологическую готовность к операции.

— А если я окажусь не готов? Вы отправите меня домой?

Мэллори сжал зубы и ответил ему спокойным взглядом.

— Я заставлю вас пройти их снова.

— Только не привязывайте меня к стулу, — мягко улыбнулся Бонд. — Я могу идти?

— Да, вы можете идти. Оба.

Бонд кивнул, упруго поднялся с кресла и, на ходу застёгивая пуговицу пиджака, двинулся к двери. Кью последовал за ним.

Когда Бонд уже прикоснулся к дверной ручке, Мэллори кашлянул и негромко произнёс:

— Не облажайтесь.

Бонд чуть склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Не надейтесь, М.

 

Лима встретила их невыносимо ясным небом и приятной прохладой. Джеффри, настроившийся заранее на удушливую жару, не удержался и прокомментировал этот факт вслух.

Бонд усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Мог бы хоть прогноз погоды посмотреть. В это время года здесь не бывает жары. Здесь вообще зима сейчас. Да ещё и горы.

Джеффри пробормотал в ответ что-то среднее между «угу» и «да пошёл ты» и снова замолчал. За всю дорогу он не проронил ни слова, стараясь не отвечать даже тогда, когда Бонд — Джеффри до сих пор было сложно называть его так про себя — о чём-то спрашивал или предлагал, например, попросить для него воды.

Они вообще почти не разговаривали после того, как Джеффри передал ему сообщение от М. Он старался говорить спокойно и сдержанно и не смотреть на Бонда. Под конец он всё равно сорвался и высказал всё, что думает о долбаных шпионах с долбаной привычкой добывать информацию через долбаную постель.

Всё, что ответил на это Бонд, было спокойное: «Ты закончил?» — после чего он собрал свои немногочисленные вещи и ушёл. Джеффри был уверен, что больше его не увидит, потому что — ну какой нормальный человек, выйдя в отставку, да ещё и явно со скандалом, согласится выполнить ещё одну работу для МИ-6? Но Бонд его удивил — в который раз за эти два дня. Когда Джеффри приехал утром на работу, Бонд как ни в чём не бывало ждал его у дверей управления.

— Опаздываете, Кью, — ровно произнёс он, как если бы они были закадычными друзьями, работающими вместе уже не первый год.

— Час-пик в метро, — Джеффри попытался ответить в тон ему, но получилось не то ворчливо, не то жалобно. — Не влез в первый поезд.

— М-м. — Бонд скользнул взглядом по его растрепавшимся от быстрого шага волосам, и Джеффри на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас протянет руку, чтобы пригладить их привычным жестом. Но вместо этого Бонд кивнул и, засунув руки в карманы, двинулся вверх по лестнице.

Джеффри думал, что не выдержит перелёт до Лимы в соседнем кресле с Бондом. Как будто мало ему было аэрофобии.

Однако Бонд всю дорогу сначала что-то читал с планшета, потом спал, а сам Джеффри почти не заметил перелёта, полностью поглощённый мыслями об их с Бондом отношениях. Он не мог понять, почему не догадался раньше, почему не заподозрил ничего, когда пробил на всякий случай Джексона Ханта и получил его досье, почти полностью совпадавшее с досье Бонда, за исключением факта службы в МИ-6.

Ему нравилось считать себя разведчиком, нравилось быть невидимой силой, от которой невозможно утаить ни один секрет. К полевым агентам Джеффри относился с оттенком превосходства, считая их немного недалёкими. Кроме того, его опьяняло сознание собственной чистоты. Он был выше убийств, грязи, крови и пыток; его ошибки приводили к куда более значительным последствиям, чем ошибки агентов с лицензией на убийство, а полчаса его работы давали более значительный результат, чем полтора года кропотливого анализа собранных крупиц информации.

А потом появился Бонд и одной улыбкой разметал все эти иллюзии, словно кривоватый замок, построенный из неполного набора Лего. Джеффри чувствовал себя полным идиотом и близоруким кретином, и за это он почти ненавидел Бонда.

К сожалению, ненавидеть его по-настоящему почему-то не получалось.

Джеффри предоставил Бонду регистрировать их обоих в гостинице, которую Бонд тоже выбрал сам. Тот потратил минут двадцать, полностью очаровав девушку за стойкой регистрации, и вернулся к Джеффри с двумя ключами.

— Шестой этаж, соседние номера, единственные во всей гостинице. Кто бы мог подумать, но здесь сейчас полно туристов.

— Легенда? — деловито поинтересовался Джеффри, словно вся эта ситуация была для него чем-то совершенно привычным.

Бонд глянул на него насмешливо и пожал плечами.

— Я адвокат из Лондона, приехал по делам клиента. Ты — мой помощник.

— Хорошо, — безразлично согласился Джеффри.

Они вошли в лифт. Где-то на уровне третьего этажа Бонд, глядя прямо перед собой, негромко произнёс:

— Я не знал.

— Что?

— Я не знал, кто ты, когда мы познакомились.

— Но ты уже знал, когда решил остаться.

— Да.

— Откуда?

Бонд бросил на него удивлённо-насмешливый взгляд.

— Когда тебя спрашивают, откуда ты знаешь что-то, ты всегда рассказываешь?

Джеффри поджал губы и вскинул подбородок.

— Я чем-то себя выдал.

— О, прекрати, — Бонд поморщился. — Поверь, дело не в том, что из тебя хреновый разведчик — хотя это тоже факт. И... я остался не потому, что ты оказался сотрудником МИ-6. Хотя ты вряд ли мне поверишь.

Джеффри неопределённо кивнул, не желая отвечать. Он не знал, что на это можно ответить. Сказать «я тебе не верю»? Растроганно прослезиться? Послать к чёрту?

Лифт остановился, старомодно звякнув. Двери раскрылись. Джеффри первым шагнул вперёд, прислушиваясь к тому, как толстая ковровая дорожка гасит звуки.

— Ты хочешь о чём-то спросить? — окликнул его Бонд, выходя следом.

— Только одно, — Джеффри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть Бонду в глаза, и понял, что сделал это слишком быстро — Бонд стоял совсем рядом, почти вплотную. — Что произошло у тебя с М? Ты же не просто так ушёл из МИ-6.

Бонд склонил голову набок, раздумывая над вопросом, затем медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Сомневаюсь, правда, что Мэллори будет рад, если я тебе расскажу.

— Ты называешь его по фамилии, — отметил Кью.

— Да ты что, я сам и не заметил, — саркастично парировал Бонд. — Я его ещё и по имени называю иногда. Только не говори, что не знал, как его зовут.

— Знал.

Знал. Но слишком привык к безликой букве М, чтобы ассоциировать главу МИ-6 с именем Гарет Мэллори. Джеффри не стал этого говорить. Бонд тоже работал в МИ-6 и прекрасно знал это странное ощущение, возникающее, когда срываешь чью-то маску.

Он развернулся и пошёл налево по коридору, следуя за стрелкой, указывавшей направление к их комнатам.

— Я спал с ним, — спокойно сказал Бонд. Джеффри замер с ключом, поднесённым к электронному замку. — Собственно, именно поэтому мне и пришлось уйти.

— Вы расстались?

— Не совсем. Мы… не сошлись во взглядах на совместную работу.

— Он попросил тебя отсосать ему прямо в кабинете? — ухмыльнулся Джеффри и тут же понял, что ляпнул лишнее. Лицо Бонда закаменело, а во взгляде вспыхнуло что-то такое, отчего Джеффри стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Он начал давать мне задания попроще, — когда Бонд заговорил вновь, в его голосе ничего не изменилось, и Джеффри незаметно выдохнул в облегчении.

— И поэтому ты ушёл? — удивился он.

— Ты не понимаешь. Либо он не давал мне сложных заданий из-за наших личных отношений, и тогда я плохо влиял на него как на руководителя. Либо он считал, что я не справлюсь, но продолжал держать в обойме, опять же, из-за наших отношений. Так или иначе, я понял, что мне пора в отставку.

Джеффри смотрел на него, совершенно поражённый. Он никогда до этого не думал, что Бонд мог быть действительно предан МИ-6 — всерьёз, по-настоящему. Сам Джеффри служил в разведке, потому что это было интересно и круто, а также полностью развязывало ему руки. Бонд же, как выяснилось, служил из чувства долга. Это было очень старомодно, но удивительным образом ему шло.

— Но, может быть, мы закончим обсуждать Мэллори? — заметил Бонд уже совершенно другим, куда более привычным тоном; в глазах вновь появился насмешливый блеск, а поза стала более непринуждённой. — Теперь, когда мы всё выяснили, может быть, ты прекратишь на меня злиться? Это, конечно, очень мило, но очень отвлекает от работы.

— Почему?

— Потому что мне нравится, когда ты злишься.

Он провёл ребром ладони по щеке Джеффри, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и, притянув к себе, поцеловал.

Джеффри не стал сопротивляться.

 

— Сэр, — в трубке на пару мгновений повисла тишина, затем до Мэллори донёсся голос Кью, одновременно растерянный и злой. — Я его потерял, сэр.

— Возвращайтесь в Лондон.

— Но он же…

— Возвращайтесь в Лондон, — с нажимом повторил Мэллори. — Ваша работа окончена.

— Вы знали, что я его упущу, — негромко и как-то в миг успокоившись произнёс Кью.

— Его упустил бы любой. Но я думал, что… Неважно. Возвращайтесь.

— Вы думали, что я стану исключением. — Послышался тихий смех. — Но вы же слишком хорошо понимаете, что для него не бывает исключений.

— Возможно, — ровно ответил Мэллори. — Я жду вас в Лондоне.

Он повесил трубку прежде, чем Кью успел сказать что-то ещё, и замер, держа руку на телефонном аппарате. Затем он ослабил узел галстука и встал из-за стола.

Ему было намного проще считать, что у Кью есть какое-то влияние на Бонда. Что их отношения — не случайно затянувшийся секс на одну ночь, и не шпионские игры Бонда, пытающегося оставаться в курсе новостей из МИ-6, и не изощрённая месть персонально для Мэллори. В конце концов, Бонду всегда быстро надоедала работа под прикрытием. Какая-нибудь красотка — в данном случае, её роль исполнял Кью — могла слегка скрасить скуку, но через пару недель Бонду начинала надоедать уже она сама. Месть подобного рода тоже была не в его характере.

Мэллори в каком-то смысле было даже жаль Кью. Профессионально — как агента, которого развели и использовали, чтобы затем бросить за ненадобностью; и просто по-человечески — ведь он прекрасно знал, каково это, жить под одной крышей с Бондом, терпеть его привычки и при этом ещё и пытаться сохранять исключительно деловые отношения на работе. С последним Кью определённо не справился, но Мэллори на это и не рассчитывал.

Ему просто хотелось знать наверняка, что Бонд вернулся не из-за него.

 

Исчезнув с радаров МИ-6 в Лиме, Бонд не объявлялся несколько недель. Его не видели ни в одном из аэропортов Перу и соседних стран, не было найдено и его тело. Все сходились на том, что он либо погиб (в это верили только те, кто не знал Бонда лично), либо просто решил, что не готов снова работать на разведку, и залёг на дно.

Только двое сохраняли веру: Таннер — потому что был уверен в преданности Бонда, и Мэллори — потому что не сомневался в его упрямстве. Каждое новое загадочное убийство, так или иначе связанное с «Квантом», каждый взрыв в различных уголках сначала Южной Америки, затем Европы становились ориентирами, по которым они отслеживали перемещения Бонда.

В тот день, когда в одном из пригородов Лондона был расстрелян особняк одного из крупных лондонских магнатов, Таннер положил на стол Мэллори папку с обновлённой информацией по «Кванту».

— Последний, сэр, — произнёс он. — Я рад, что вы приняли кандидатуру Бонда, сэр.

— 007 справился даже лучше, чем мы ожидали, — кивнул Мэллори. — Наши коллеги с того берега пока молчат?

— Офис сэра Джонатана выходил на связь, но пока они лишь поинтересовались, известно ли нам что-либо.

— Они знают. Проклятые сволочи, они всегда знают всё о наших операциях, но проморгали ячейку «Кванта» у себя под самым носом.

— Как хорошо, что этот инцидент никак не связан с нами, — невинно заметил Таннер. Мэллори усмехнулся.

— О да. — Некоторое время он молчал, постукивая пальцами по столу, затем поднял голову. — От Бонда есть известия?

Таннер покачал головой.

— Его не было среди убитых, если вы это хотели узнать. Но он пока не проявлялся.

— Сообщите, если что-то станет известно. — Мэллори посмотрел на часы и решительно поднялся из-за стола. — Если сегодня больше ничего срочного, я поеду домой. Попробую хоть немного отоспаться.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбнулся Таннер.

— Вам бы тоже не помешало.

Он уже ложился, когда раздался требовательный звонок в дверь. Открывая, он почему-то почти не сомневался в том, кого увидит на пороге, хотя с точки зрения здравого смысла это было маловероятно.

Бонд почти упал внутрь квартиры; Мэллори едва успел его подхватить, подставив плечо. Поддерживая Бонда, он помог ему добраться до кухни. На полу остался смазанный кровавый след, и Мэллори понял, что дело плохо.

— Какого чёрта, Джеймс, ты притащился ко мне, когда тебе необходимо в больницу, — прошипел он. Одним движением скинув всё с обеденного стола, он сгрузил Бонда на него, едва не упав вместе с ним. Бонд был бледен, на рассечённой скуле запеклась кровь, дыхание было прерывистым и хриплым. Он явно держался в сознании на одной лишь силе воли и в любой момент мог отключиться.

— До тебя было ближе, — выдохнул Бонд сквозь зубы.

— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул Мэллори и взялся за телефон. — Таннер, мне нужна скорая к моему дому, срочно, и пусть подготовят операционную в нашем госпитале. Да, у меня Бонд, как вы только догадались.

Он отбросил телефон в сторону и разорвал на Бонде окровавленную рубашку, открывая взгляду огнестрельную рану в правом боку. Мэллори, не стесняясь, витиевато выругался.

— Ха, — выдавил из себя Бонд, — я едва успел войти. А ты уже меня раздеваешь.

Мэллори предпочёл бы его проигнорировать, но понимал: Бонд говорит исключительно для того, чтобы не потерять сознание. И потому с готовностью подхватил игру.

— Было б на что смотреть. Я помню тебя в лучшей форме.

— Тогда полюбуйся на мою великолепную спину. Кажется, там тоже дырка.

Голос Бонда звучал глухо и невыразительно, он делал паузы через каждые два-три слова. 

Мэллори послушно перевернул его на бок и снова выругался: на спине, под правой лопаткой, было входное отверстие от ещё одной пули.

— Господи, почему ты такой самоуверенный кретин? — риторически вопросил Мэллори. 

— Чтобы тебе не было скучно.

— Мне не скучно, — огрызнулся тот. До приезда скорой оставалось не больше десяти минут, главным было не дать Бонду сдохнуть от кровопотери.

— А ты ещё спрашивал, почему я не пускал тебя на серьёзные операции, — проворчал Мэллори.

— Скажешь, мне пора на кабинетную работу?

Мэллори поднял взгляд и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Я подумаю, если ты пообещаешь больше не лезть в одиночку в самое пекло.

Бонд закрыл глаза и широко улыбнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не сдержу это обещание.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Мэллори.

Всю эту ночь он провёл в коридоре небольшого частного госпиталя, обслуживавшего исключительно агентов МИ-6 и их семьи.

Выспаться ему, разумеется, не удалось.

***

На то, чтобы окончательно закрыть дело «Кванта», ушло несколько недель. Агенты МИ-6 отслеживали и либо убивали, либо тайно доставляли в Англию, либо перевербовывали людей «Кванта» по всему миру. Большая часть из тех, кого удалось взять живыми, доставалась МИ-5 — по уговору, который заключили между собой М и сэр Джонатан.

Джеффри казалось иногда, что «сэр Джонатан» — это такой же псевдоним, как и «М». Манипенни в ответ на это предположение рассмеялась, Таннер же лишь улыбнулся уголками губ. Эта улыбка могла означать как правоту Джеффри, так и полную глупость его идеи, и Джеффри приходилось едва ли не бить себя по рукам, чтобы удержаться от соблазна взломать базы МИ-5. Сделать это незаметно ему бы вряд ли удалось, а за провокацию в адрес соседей вполне можно было лишиться должности. Правда, на 007 это правило, по всей видимости, не распространялось, но Джеффри старался вообще не думать о 007.

Джеймс Бонд выписался из госпиталя через полторы недели; кто-то поговаривал, что он снова сменил имя и залёг на дно, другие — что он на самом деле впал в кому, и Мэллори прячет его от МИ-5 в частной клинике где-то в Шотландии. Джеффри, видевший актуальную версию досье Бонда, знал, что тот вернулся в МИ-6 и был восстановлен в статусе агента с двумя нулями. 

Он почти сразу начал называть про себя Бонда «007». За безликой цифрой личность её носителя словно растворялась и таяла, и Джеффри не испытывал к ней никаких эмоций — ни положительных, ни негативных. Точно так же, как не вызывала у него никаких чувств буква «М». Это казалось удивительным ему самому, но, похоже, он просто израсходовал весь запас эмоций на ближайшее время. 

Конечно, оставалась вероятность, что Бонда вновь не устроят особые, персонально для него установленные требования М, и он опять уйдёт, но Джеффри почему-то надеялся, что они найдут способ решить свои проблемы. Ему хотелось думать, что для Бонда всё же бывают исключения, и если этим исключением не стал сам Джеффри, то пусть им будет Гарет Мэллори.

Его вообще совершенно не удивляли их отношения. Скорее, это казалось чем-то логичным и само собой разумеющимся. Они были слишком похожи — глава МИ-6 и лучший из его агентов. Два человека, положившие себя на алтарь служения Англии и не имевшие права доверять кому-либо, кроме самих себя. И хотя ни один из них ничем не выказывал каких-либо чувств друг к другу, из головы у Джеффри никак не шёл тот факт, что тяжело раненый Бонд пришёл в ту ночь именно к Мэллори. На это даже не удавалось всерьёз обидеться. 

В пятницу вечером он отправил в аналитический отдел заключительный отчёт по операции «Квант», выключил оба своих компьютера и ушёл, по обыкновению оставив на столе записку: «Умер на неделю. Без меня ничего не ломать».

Он всё ещё думал о Бонде, М и прошедшей операции, когда его рука толкнула дверь его любимого паба.

Всё это осталось снаружи, когда Джеффри Бутройд шагнул внутрь, сразу выискивая среди посетителей знакомую шевелюру Ричарда. Пожалуй, экзотикой он был сыт уже по горло.


End file.
